An electronic apparatus such as a video camera or an image camera can be carried on an electric gimbal to perform an image capturing. The electronic apparatus can be electrically connected to electrical components of the gimbal to transmit data or electric power. The gimbal can be a two-axis gimbal or a three-axis gimbal, and the electronic apparatus can be coupled to an end shaft of the gimbal and driven by the gimbal to change an imaging attitude. A relative long electrical wire can be used in connecting the electronic apparatus with the electrical components of the gimbal to effect a sufficient rotation angle of the end shaft of the gimbal. A dedicated part for winding the wire can be provided on the gimbal to prevent the electrical wire from tangling during a rotation of the gimbal. However, the dedicated part for winding the wire can be large, thus a volume of the gimbal is increased and a compact design of the gimbal is not effected.